Je suis censé te haïr…mais je t’aime
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, harry part dans la forêt interdite, tous les sorciers d'Angleterre étant mort. Arrivé dans une clairière remplie d'une magie ancienne, il se voit transporté dans le passé, chez les Fondateurs. Défi de Karuka-san.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, et l'idée est à Karuka-san (1er défi)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, et l'idée est à Karuka-san (1er défi).

Voici le défi (texto) :

Défi n°1

Titre : Je suis sensé te haïr…mais je t'aime.

Genre : Romance, voyage temporel, changement

Situation : après le tome 6, ne prend pas en compte le tome 7.

Pairing : Un membre du Trio d'Or/Salazar Serpentard.

Personnage(s) : les Fondateurs, les élèves, les autres professeurs (s'il y a) et le voyageur/la voyageuse temporel.

La situation est désespérée. L'Ordre du Phénix est décimé, les Ministères de la Magie des pays du monde entier sont presque écrasés par le Lord Noir.

Troisième choix : Harry réussit in extremis à abattre Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix a gagné. Mais a quel prix. Les seuls survivants sont Harry, Fol-Œil et Kingsley.

Fatigué, les blessures à peine bandées, Harry s'enfonce dans la forêt Interdite pour être tranquille. Il finit par déboucher dans une clairière où il finit par s'y endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveille. Surprise ! Il se retrouve mille ans dans le passé.

MAIS, je voudrais que dans tous les cas, Salazar soit 'gentil'. Comprenez par là, qu'il a une bonne raison pour s'en prendre aux Moldus (sa famille tuée par des Moldus, trop longue exposition au Doloris, son père le battait et il veut devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir venger sa mère morte sous ses coups mais en apprenant la Magie Noire, il se perd. Dans ce dernier cas, l'arrivée de voyageur temporel l'empêchera de continuer. En tant que maître en potion et seul guérisseur compétent avec Helga, c'est lui qui s'en occupe, s'ils sont blessés.) Etc…

Je ne veux pas d'une situation 'Je te regarde, tu me regardes, je te plais, tu me plais, je suis amoureux, tu es amoureux et hop ! La vie est belle' Un peu de scénario ! Surtout si c'est un Salazar/Ron ou un Salazar/Harry. Les deux n'apprécient pas trop les Serpentard et Salazar est l'ancêtre de Tom. Pour Hermione, elle verra plus vite qu'il est différent de son descendant. Elle est plus compréhensive.

Il y avait plusieurs défis (y en a encore 2) et plusieurs histoires différentes pour un même défi. J'ai choisi le HP/Sal.S.

_**Je suis sensé te haïr…mais je t'aime.**_

**Prologue**

_Parc de Poudlard, 20 juin 1997_

Le parc de la célèbre école de sorcellerie n'était plus que sang et os. Il ne restait en tout et pour tout que trois personnes vivantes sur ces terres ancestrales.

Alastor Maugrey Fol-œil, ancien auror à la retraite et membre actif de l'ordre du phénix. Il était pour l'instant penché sur un corps inanimé, entrain de le soigner de ces nombreuses blessures.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror de talent et membre actif de l'ordre du phénix. Lui aussi était en train de soigner le troisième survivant.

Le dit dernier survivant était Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-a-Survécut et dirigeant de l'ordre du phénix depuis la mort de Dumbledore, venait de triompher de Seigneur Noir, mais à quel prix !

Il n'y avait plus aucun sorcier en Angleterre à part ces trois là, tous avaient été appelés à choisir un camp et tous l'avait fait. Mais maintenant, le ministère était tombé, en même temps que Londres et tous ses habitants. Poudlard lui-même ne tenait plus que par miracle, des pans de murs entiers tombés écrasant les cadavres des sorciers anglais. Les autres sorciers d'Europe ne se préoccupaient pas du Royaume-Uni, trop occupés à rétablir leur ministère qui, lui aussi, avait subit de lourdes pertes à cause des premières attaques du lord Sombre, qui était convaincu de sa suprématie sur L'Angleterre et qui avait déjà commencé son invasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les pensées du Sauveur étaient aussi sombres et sinistres que l'herbe rougie par le sang des alliés et des ennemis.

PoV d'Harry

Voila donc le résultat de la folie d'un homme trop ambitieux, la destruction de la population magique de tout un pays. Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver, plus personne n'a besoin de moi. Maugrey se fera engagé comme instructeur dans un autre pays et Kingsley sera réquisitionné pour ses talents d'auror. Mais qui aura besoin d'un sauveur qui n'a pas su sauver sa propre famille mais qui au contraire l'a conduite à la mort ? Personne sûrement. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, Maugrey et Kingsley ont suffisamment gaspillé leur énergie pour moi.

Fin PoV 

Sortant de ces pensées, Harry se releva et s'apprêta à partir, mais Kingsley essaya de le retenir, Harry lui dit :

- Je vais marcher un peu, loin de tous ces morts, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il partit vers la forêt interdite, qui n'avait plus raison de l'être, depuis que tous les êtres qui y vivaient étaient partis en sentant la puissance de la bataille. Avançant toujours tout droit, Harry finit par arriver dans une clairière, dans laquelle étaient dressés des menhirs.

Ils étaient dressés en cercle, avec quatre menhirs plus haut et pointus à chaque point cardinal. Au centre, se dressé une coupole en cristal avec un pied, qui, en tout, était haute de cinquante centimètres (1). Avançant vers le milieu, le Survivant s'agenouilla près de la coupole et pleura pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius. Des larmes et du sang de ces blessures qui n'étaient pas encore refermés tombèrent dans la coupole. La magie de jeune homme commença à « chanter » sa tristesse, s'élevant vers le ciel en un arc-en-ciel immense. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les quatre menhirs se mirent à briller d'une couleur verte émeraude, couleur de l'Espoir. Cette lumière remonta jusqu'au sommet des menhirs et se rejoignit aux milieu du cercle, au-dessus de la coupole. Tout le cercle de pierre se mit à briller, puis disparut, ne laissant qu'une clairière d'arbres calcinés qui ne repoussèrent jamais. A un millier d'années de là, devant un château flambant en neuf, atterrit un jeune homme inconscient, couvert de blessures, qui fut trouvé par quatre personnes que nous connaissons aujourd'hui comme les Fondateurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A partir de ce jour, l'Angleterre devint uniquement moldue. Mais dans les autres pays, on raconte une légende qui ne fut jamais oubliée, le Légende du Survivant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouaaaa, on voit que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire, je ne sens plus mes doigts. Désolé pour ceux qui suivent Elfes et Sentiments (faudrait-il qu'il y en ait) mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, je vais la mettre en pause pour essayer de retrouver ma muse.

(1) 30 cm pour le pied et 20 pour le bol.

Je vais essayer de faire vite la suite mais l'école prend beaucoup de temps. Et merci a Didile qui a l'immense courage de corriger toute mes fautes (elle devrait être à Griffondor rien que pour ça).

A+ R.J. Potter-Lupin.


End file.
